Flecha escarlate
by Inndra
Summary: Porque ele é arqueiro e ela, ruiva. *Pré-Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Ele sabia dos pontos fracos dela depois daquelas duas semanas observando seu alvo e foi fácil imobilizá-la. Tudo bem, ele admitia, não tão fácil assim. Era difícil se concentrar no modo de luta dela e nas suas habilidades quando o corpo dela chamava sua atenção, ainda mais num vestido curto, justo e com um belo decote. Era assim que ela atraía suas vítimas e as matava? Mas Clint Barton não estava ali pra seduzir aquela mulher ou ser seduzido, mas pra matá-la e ele conseguiu se concentrar.  
Natasha ficou imaginando há quanto tempo ele devia estar perseguindo ela, pra saber de suas técnicas e movimentos de luta. E ficou impressionada que ele não tivesse prestado mais atenção em seu corpo do que em seu estilo de luta, como fazia a maioria dos homens. Ele era duro na queda, então.  
Clint estava em cima dela. Natasha estava de bruços no chão com as mãos presas atrás de seu corpo pela mão forte do agente.  
- Você sabe que eu estava observando. Sabe que meu objetivo é matá-la e agora posso ver porque te acham um perigo, mulher.  
- Faça logo o que tem que fazer. - ela respondeu grosseiramente.  
Ela queria acabar logo com isso. Nunca tinha tempo a perder e, de qualquer forma, sua vida não valia muita coisa. Só umas dívidas não pagas e algumas ameaças. Talvez fosse melhor que ela morresse. Talvez assim ela deixasse seu lado obscuro, seu lado que matava por dinheiro e dívidas e que era cruel e frio.  
- Eu acho que não pretendo matá-la ainda. - ele respondeu, calmamente.  
- Ah, você é mais um desses loucos que querem prazer antes de matar sua vítima. Eu que sou a Viúva Negra, não você, não se esqueça.  
Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e abriu um sorriso, mas ela não podia vê-lo.  
- Já fez isso, agente Romanoff? Quer dizer, quando alguém lhe pediu?  
Ela não se impressionava com o fato de que ele sabia seu nome, mas se impressionou com a pergunta.  
- Não.  
Ele não conteve um riso e ela achava que esse agente sentado em cima dela era um louco. Agora estava imaginando como poderia fazer pra sair dali, antes que ele resolvesse de fato fazer alguma coisa com ela sem seu consentimento.  
- Não pretendo fazer nada com você. - ele deu uma pausa. - Que você não queira. Agora, escute. - seu tom passou a ser sério. - Você é um perigo pra minha agência, por isso fui mandado pra matá-la. Mas desobedecerei e farei uma proposta. Você trabalha comigo e eu te deixo viva.  
As mãos dele relaxaram, mas continuaram segurando o pulso dela.  
- Por que você ia querer uma parceira de trabalho como eu? Sou uma assassina.  
- Eu também, agente Romanoff.  
Ela não tinha nada a perder. Ele não parecia mal, pervertido ou louco como os caras para quem ela trabalhava. Mas seria mais uma dívida. Com ele, por tirá-la dessa vida que odiava e na pátria que a traíra, bem, ele provavelmente a tiraria dali, afinal ele tinha sotaque americano e com certeza não era da Rússia.  
Clint deu uns minutos pra ela pensar. Mas com a vida que ela tinha e ele vinha observando, achava que tinha ganhado uma parceira e uma agente pra SHIELD. Isso era bom, ele não gostava de trabalhar sozinho, mas depois que sua antiga parceira saiu do cargo, ele não tinha achado ninguém para ocupá-lo. Ninguém que trabalhasse em sintonia com ele. Mas desde que viu Natasha Romanoff tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. Ela era uma ótima opção.  
- Eu topo. Mas eles vão vir atrás de mim. Vão me matar. - ela falava num tom sombrio.  
- Sou EU quem vai matá-los. - Clint respondeu no mesmo tom e se levantou, soltando os pulsos dela.  
Ela se levantou, ficou de frente pra ele e esfregou os pulsos. Pela primeira vez ela o observava atentamente. Flechas pendurados nas costas com um arco. Um arqueiro. Os músculos do braço - e do resto do corpo - definidos. Nada mal. Ele estendeu a mão e ela apertou.  
- Agente Clint Barton ou Gavião Arqueiro.  
- Agente Natasha Romanoff ou Viúva Negra, à seu dispor.  
Ele sorriu e ela não conseguiu conter um sorriso de volta, apesar de querer manter uma expressão séria.  
- Vamos.  
Ele começou a andar na frente dela descendo as rampas do estacionamento em que estavam, mas Natasha logo o acompanhou.  
- Pra quem eu trabalho agora? O que devo fazer? Vamos pros Estados Unidos? - a vida dela acabava de tomar rumo diferente de uma hora pra outra e ela tinha necessidade de saber das coisas.  
Ela sabia que agora tinha definitivamente mudado de vida. Mas não era essa oportunidade que ela estava esperando? Sabia que se resolvesse voltar atrás, o agente Barton a mataria e ela não queria arriscar.  
- SHIELD. As missões variam. Como eu desobedeci minhas ordens, você está sob minha responsabilidade. Vai ser minha parceira, tudo bem? Ainda tenho o que fazer aqui na Rússia. Vamos ficar mais uns dias.  
- Além de me matar, o que mais tem que fazer?  
Ele olhou de relance pra Natasha. Não sabia ainda se podia confiar nela, mas sentia que sim. Ele tinha receio de que estivesse sendo persuadido, afinal, ela era extremamente sensual e seu olhar o intimidava um pouco. Mas sabia que podia manter o controle e que talvez, realmente, pudesse confiar.  
- Natasha, eu preciso ter certeza de que você está ao meu lado pro que tenho que fazer agora.  
- Eu queria confiar nas pessoas pra quem trabalho, mas sei que não posso, por isso aceitei sua proposta. Você está me salvando da minha vida. Eu tenho uma dívida com você. Parece que foi fácil, mas minha mente ainda tenta me obrigar a voltar atrás. Mas eu não quero. Eu não quero muitas coisas, agente Barton, mas a chance de ir embora daqui é tentadora demais pra que eu não queira. Pode ter parecido fácil demais, mas eu estava esperando uma oportunidade pra me livrar disso há muito tempo pra recusá-la. Agora eu estou ao seu lado.  
As palavras dela eram vagas, mas Clint sabia que tinha alguma coisa que ela odiava nesse país, mesmo que fosse russa, mesmo que tivesse passado um grande tempo de sua vida ali. Ele sabia, também, que não teria essa informação tão cedo.  
Natasha sentiu que tinha falado demais, mas não se importou. Na verdade, podia até dizer que tinha sentido um certo alívio de ter tomado uma decisão certa. Mas ou era isso ou ele a mataria e o risco de morte talvez tivesse influenciado sua decisão.  
- Quem são eles? - Clint perguntou e parou em frente à sua moto.  
- Pra quem eu trabalhava? A cede deles é em Budapeste, mas meu trabalho é aqui na Rússia.  
- Eles estão em Budapeste? - um pequeno interrogatório.  
- Provavelmente. - disse Natasha, avaliando se a missão dele era matar MESMO seus antigos chefes.  
- Quantos? - ele perguntou enquanto entregava um capacete pra Natasha.  
- Dois irmãos. Você vai matá-los, agente Barton?  
- Você disse que eles viriam atrás de você. Vou fazer que não venham, Natasha. - ele colocou outro capacete e subiu na moto.  
Natasha percebeu que ele tinha dois capacetes e não só o dele e isso era estranho. Quem mais estava com ele? Ou ele sabia que ela aceitaria a proposta? Ela subiu na moto e procurou algo em que se segurar, mas não tinha nada. "Merda." As motos geralmente têm onde se segurar, mas a dele parecia moderna demais pra isso.  
Ele ligou a moto e ela ainda decidia se seguraria na cintura dele ou não.  
- Pode segurar, não me incomodo. - Clint falou como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela.  
_"Lógico que não. Uma mulher de vestido curto e justo sentada na sua moto e ainda segurando firme em você. Me surpreenderia se você se importasse."_ ela pensou, mas não disse, ele não parecia um homem aproveitador, apesar de todo homem ter um pouco desse instinto.  
Por fim, Natasha segurou ao redor da cintura dele. A agente não viu, mas Clint Barton deu um sorriso embaixo do capacete.  
Ele andava rápido pelas ruas de Moscou como se conhecesse muito bem a cidade. Depois de uns dez minutos, eles pararam em frente à um Hotel. Clint colocou a moto numa vaga do lado de fora e esperou que Natasha descesse antes de fazê-lo também.  
- Eu preciso pegar minhas coisas. - ele pensou um pouco antes de se mover. - Desculpe, às vezes eu me esqueço que tenho que levar em consideração suas opiniões. Estou há um tempo sem trabalhar com uma parceira. Prefere ir pra Hungria hoje ou amanhã? E temos que ir pegar o que você precisa no seu apartamento e pedir que eles mandem o resto pra SHIELD.  
- Amanhã, ok? Na verdade, o apartamento é deles, mas minhas coisas estão lá.  
- Muita coisa?  
- Só roupas, o resto não posso pegar.  
- E não vai precisar. Vamos buscar suas roupas primeiro, então. Amanhã, certo.  
Natasha não precisou guiar Clint até sua rua, porque ele já sabia o caminho. Quando chegou, estacionou a moto. Ele tinha feito algumas ligações e estava no telefone enquanto eles subiam no elevador do prédio.  
_- Fury, você tem que entender... Sim, mas isso não tem nada a ver... Eu não preciso que você mande ninguém... Está tudo sob controle... O agente Truman já comprou as passagens, eu vou resolver tudo em Budapeste e volto pros Estados Unidos... Tudo bem, menos de cinco dias... Certo. Obrigado, Fury... Não vou esquecer: minha responsabilidade._  
Natasha escutava atenta e imaginava se ela estava sendo aceita na SHIELD. Pelo jeito o tal Fury mandava em alguma coisa e não estava gostando muito da ideia. Clint desligou o celular exatamente quando a porta do elevador abriu.  
- Tudo certo. Bem-vinda a SHIELD, agente Romanoff.  
Natasha sorriu de alívio. Viveria e longe do passado. Longe das dívidas e ameaças.  
- Obrigada.  
- Quando chegar aos Estados Unidos, eles te darão algumas instruções, mas eu sou responsável por seu treinamento. Suas roupas já devem estar no hotel quando voltarmos. E eu tenho algumas armas, você pode escolher.  
Natasha abriu a porta e Clint ficou do lado de fora. Ela observou a roupa dele e imaginou se a dela seria no mesmo estilo. Calça preta e jaqueta de couro - talvez por causa da moto - da mesma cor.  
- Não vai entrar?  
- Quer ajuda?  
Ela deu de ombros e ele entrou.  
Natasha foi em direção ao quarto e tirou suas roupas do armário, colocando em cima da cama. Não eram tantas como Clint imaginava e ela conseguiu colocá-las dentro de uma mochila grande com uma bolsa amarrada com alguns sapatos, mas quando ele foi se sentar na beira da cama, percebeu que ela tinha deixado metade - ou mais - das coisas no armário.  
- Eu posso mandar que venham buscar o resto.  
- Não quero. Vire de costas.  
Ela ia trocar de roupa, ele sabia pela calça e casaco que tinha deixado separados. Clint levantou e virou pra parede, embora seus músculos estivessem querendo tomar o comando e virar pra vê-la. Ele a ouviu abrindo o zíper do vestido e retirando-o e sua mente tentava ilustrar essa realidade que ele não podia ver pois estava virado de costas. Respirou fundo tentando se concentrar no fato de que deveria se comportar. Mas ele tinha a observado tanto e... _"Clint Barton, você não pode fazer isso. Não pode gostar dela"_, ele falava com si mesmo, tentando se convencer.  
- Pronto.  
Natasha tinha colocado uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta com uma jaqueta de couro. Era quase o estilo dele, então estava bom e era um alívio pra ela não ter que ficar andando de moto de vestido curto. Ela foi até o banheiro e pegou mais algumas coisas. Clint resolveu esperar na porta do apartamento e pegou a mochila, agora pesada, enquanto ela fechava a porta e deixava as chaves embaixo do tapete.  
Eles voltaram para o hotel e Clint falou com o segurança alguma coisa antes de subirem pelo elevador.  
- Amanhã às 13h é o nosso voo.  
- E a sua moto? - ela sabia que era tosco perguntar isso, mas foi a primeira coisa que pensou.  
- Já foi mandada pros Estados Unidos. Um agente está na Hungria e vai dirigir pra gente lá. Você quer que peça um quarto pra você?  
- Tem lugar pra mim no seu quarto?  
- Tem.  
- Então não precisa.  
Natasha sabia que o mais sensato era pedir um quarto só pra ela, mas não tinha ideia do por que de ter feito ao contrário.  
A porta do elevador abriu e Clint pegou o cartão pra abrir a porta do quarto que era quase em frente. Ele ainda estava com a mochila dela - tinha deixado suas flechas e o arco dentro da moto - e não reclamava de estar pesada.  
Natasha entrou e deitou do lado direito da cama de casal. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que estaria no mesmo quarto que o arqueiro por uma noite toda. Até pra alguém sem sentimentos, ficava difícil se controlar assim. Mas se ela estava escolhendo alguma mudança, alguma vida melhor do que a que ela levava somente matando um monte de gente por aí porque a mandavam, sem nem saber se eram pessoas boas ou ruins, então talvez ela não fosse tão sem sentimentos assim.  
Clint colocou a mochila em cima do sofá e ficou observando ela.  
Natasha olhava pro teto e pensava no quanto podia estar mudando de um dia pro outro. E não se arrependia. Na Rússia, ela podia se arrepender de muitas coisas, mas queria prometer pra si mesma que não se arrependeria na SHIELD dos americanos.  
- Pedi o jantar. Mas não sei se você gosta. Quer alguma coisa específica? - ele parecia preocupado e, de fato, estava, porque ainda não tinha a confiança dela, assim como ela não tinha a dele. E porque não conhecia ela direito e mesmo assim estava sentindo alguma coisa, apesar de não admitir nem pra si mesmo.  
- Tudo bem, eu devo gostar. - ela respondeu, olhando pra ele que estava em pé. - Agente Barton, pare com isso, por favor. - ela nunca pedia por favor, mas agora foi necessário.  
- O que foi?  
- Ah merda. - ela se sentou na cama. - Venha aqui, agora.  
Ordens? Ela estava lhe dando ordens e, por um momento, Clint cogitou não obedecê-la, mas se sentou ao lado dela.  
- Silêncios assim me matam. Por favor, pare. Se ficarmos em silêncio e for só silêncio, tudo bem, mas não está sendo. Um fica querendo entrar na mente do outro e imaginar o que ele pode estar pensando. Puta merda, o que você quer saber?  
Clint arregalou os olhos, surpreso por ela ser tão... direta, objetiva e... sensual enquanto falava num tom rígido.  
- Por que você trabalhava pra eles?  
- Eu não tive escolha, assim como há algumas horas quando você me imobilizou e disse que ou me matava ou eu aceitava sua proposta.  
Clint se sentiu mal por isso, por ter obrigado Natasha.  
- Isso não explica muita coisa, mas eu tenho a impressão de que você não gosta de falar do passado, Natasha.  
- Prefiro o presente e o futuro, agente Barton.  
Ela não sabia se tinha o direito de chamá-lo de Clint, porque apesar de ser seu nome, era informal demais pra quem tinha se conhecido há algumas horas. Mas ele estava chamando-a de Natasha, talvez ela pudesse.  
- Quer saber algo? Você disse que estava tentando entrar na minha mente pra saber o que estou pensando. Então, quer. - ele afirmou.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Foi uma constatação e você também estava fazendo isso comigo. Mas... você disse algo sobre ter trabalho com uma parceira antes. O que houve?  
- Com ela? Parou de trabalhar.  
- Você parece sentir falta.  
Eles pareciam quase amigos conversando agora e Clint soube que não seria difícil um ganhar a confiança do outro se as coisas fossem assim.  
- Sinto. Mas de trabalhar em equipe. Não dela, exatamente. Não como você deve estar pensando, Natasha.  
Ele, definitivamente, nunca tinha tido nada com sua antiga parceira de equipe. Eles eram amigos e mais nada. E ele não sentia por ela essa atração que estava sentindo pela agente Romanoff.  
- Ah, não? Como pode saber o que estou pensando, Clint?  
Ele sorriu diante do fato de ela ter o chamado pelo primeiro nome.  
- Não sei, foi um palpite.  
Natasha deu de ombros e levantou, indo na direção do banheiro, mas antes passando perto de sua mochila pra pegar uma roupa. Antes de entrar, ela se virou e riu pro arqueiro que continuava sentado do lado esquerdo da cama.  
- Acho que vamos nos dar bem, Clint Barton.  
"Eu tenho certeza que sim, Natasha Romanoff." ele pensou, mas não pronunciou essas palavras.  
Quando Natasha voltou do banheiro, agora de pijama, Clint estava deitado, com os olhos fechados e sorrindo. Ela deitou do outro lado da cama sem encostar nele.  
- Por que está sorrindo? - Natasha não conteve sua curiosidade, apesar de sempre se controlar muito bem quanto a essa e qualquer coisa.  
- Nada importante.  
Clint não responderia. Ele estava simplesmente pensando em como Fury mudaria de ideia quanto à Natasha quando a visse. Não bastava ela ser boa com armas, ela parecia ser boa em tudo.  
- Tá bom. - ela respondeu, mal-humorada por ele não querer falar.  
Foram interrompidos pela campainha do quarto que tocou. Clint foi até a porta e voltou com um pequeno carrinho com o jantar. Natasha se levantou e foi se sentar na mesa, junto com Clint.  
Era pelmeni e ele serviu os dois. Antes de começar a comer, levantou e pegou o controle de um aparelho de som, depois de colocar seu iPod conectado lá. Natasha não costumava ouvir música. Muito menos americana.  
- Não gosta de algum tipo de música?  
- Não costumo ouvir, acho que não sei nem do que não gosto.  
Ele ligou o som e começou a tocar Romeo and Juliet no aleatório. Clint diminui e deixou tocando, baixo, no fundo.  
Eles começaram a comer em silêncio, mas já não era mais tão constrangedor quanto antes. Eles iam se dar bem, ela tinha dito.  
Quando terminaram, Clint trocou de roupa e colocou uma calça e uma camisa e se deitou do lado esquerdo da cama. De repente, ele se sentou.  
- Quer que eu durma no sofá? - ele perguntou, olhando pra ela, que estava de costas, virada pra janela, em pé.  
- Não.  
Natasha se virou pra ele e foi até a cama, deitando do lado direito e virada pro lado contrário ao dele.  
- Não tente me matar enquanto durmo, Natasha.  
- Não vou fazer isso. - ela percebeu a veracidade de suas palavras enquanto as pronunciava.  
Natasha não tinha pensado nisso. Não pensara porque talvez ela fosse preferir essa vida nova, mesmo que não tivesse tido chance de fazer outra escolha. Não pensara porque ela não podia e nem queria aguentar mais os chefes antigos dela. Não pensara porque agora ela teria mais liberdade e isso dependia do arqueiro. E não pensara porque, pensando bem, talvez ela não conseguisse matá-lo. E não só porque ele era bom no que fazia, mas porque ela gostava dele o suficiente pra não pretender fazer isso. A agente se repreendeu mentalmente por estar pensando nisso.  
Clint não sabia se era verdade que ela não o mataria, mas preferia acreditar que sim. Ele tinha deixado a música tocando ao fundo e agora era Wish you were here. _"Malditas músicas românticas que o aleatório resolve tocar em momentos inapropriados"_, ele pensou. Mas a questão era que ele precisava dormir e tinha que confiar na agente Romanoff.  
Clint se virou pro outro lado e observava os cabelos ruivos e cacheados dela. Sua mente queria obrigá-lo a imaginar que ele estivesse segurando esses cabelos, mantendo ela presa pra que pudesse fazer...  
- Boa noite, Clint.  
- Boa noite, Natasha.  
A agente Romanoff sabia que ele estava virado pra ela e não muito longe. Sabia que se quisesse, poderia segurá-lo e obrigá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa que ela mandasse. Há alguns meses ela estava evitando homens e dormir na mesma cama que um era tentador. Ela se virou e agora os dois estavam cara a cara de olhos abertos e com os rostos um perto do outro.  
Ela ficou imaginando se ele estava sentindo alguma coisa. Ainda mais agora, enquanto estavam olhando um nos olhos do outro.  
Uma corrente elétrica parecia percorrer o corpo dos dois e quase obrigá-los a se agarrem e fazerem tudo que fosse possível, mas eles não falavam nada e estavam paralisados.  
Clint sabia que não podia fazer isso. _"Mantenha a razão, resista, resista, resista."_, ele pensava e repreendia a si mesmo por ter se colocado nessa situação. Se ele, ao menos, tivesse resolvido dormir no sofá...  
Natasha queria beijá-lo, passar a mão em seus cabelos, provocar arrepios no corpo dele, mas... _"Você está ficando louca? Homens não te deixam maluca desse jeito há muito tempo, você devia matá-lo por estar fazendo isso."_, ela se repreendia, mas sabia que a culpa não era exclusivamente dele. Era de seus corpos que pareciam ansiar por isso.  
- Vamos dormir antes que eu me descontrole e faça besteiras. - o arqueiro falou, de repente.  
Natasha concordou com a cabeça e virou pro outro lado, apesar de querer que ele se descontrolasse e que fizesse besteiras.  
Os dois dormiram, mesmo com toda aquela tensão e com uma música romântica no fundo, piorando a situação.  
Quando Natasha acordou de manhã, o arqueiro estava com a mão ao redor da sua cintura, ainda dormindo. Ele tocava a parte da barriga dela que estava à mostra, pois sua blusa tinha levantado - propositalmente?  
De repente, ele se moveu e tirou a mão dali percorrendo toda a cintura dela.  
A agente se virou e o arqueiro estava abrindo os olhos e se espreguiçando.  
- Bom dia, Natasha. Pelo visto você se comportou e não tentou me matar.  
- Eu disse que não faria.  
Tocava Try a little bit harder enquanto eles se levantavam. Clint foi até o som, desligou e começou a arrumar suas coisas na mochila. O agente entregou a Natasha sua nova roupa da SHIELD e duas pistolas.  
- Não quer ficar com uma?  
- Eu tenho uma, mas, de qualquer forma, prefiro meu arco.  
Ela deu de ombros e foi tomar banho. Clint terminou de arrumar suas coisas e deitou na cama, esperando.  
Estava tudo certo, então. Fury tinha aceitado Natasha Romanoff na SHIELD. Clint tinha arrumado uma parceira. Agora ele só estava preocupado com as pessoas pra quem Natasha trabalhava e ele teria que matá-las. Ele não queria riscos de que sua parceira fosse perseguida e pudesse ficar em perigo, apesar da profissão deles ser perigosa, então eles partiriam pra Hungria pra resolver isso de uma vez. Fury tinha dado cinco dias pra ele, mas ele acreditava que precisaria de um ou dois. Não enrolaria, não como fez com Natasha, passando uma semana observando-a.  
A agente saiu do banheiro de toalha.  
_"Puta que pariu, Natasha, o que você faz comigo?"_, Clint pensou assim que aquela corrente elétrica, que atraía ele para ela, percorria o seu corpo.  
O arqueiro se levantou da cama e foi tomar banho antes que fizesse qualquer coisa.  
Natasha sabia que causava alguma coisa nele, assim como ele causava nela. Ela lembrou DAQUILO na noite passada. Daquela estranha sensação e vontade.  
Ela vestiu seu uniforme da SHIELD e colocou sua jaqueta preta por cima, fechando-a, assim ela não atrairia qualquer suspeita sobre suas pistolas penduradas na roupa e alguns outros acessórios.  
_"Como as coisas mudaram de um dia pro outro."_ foi seu pensamento quando Clint saiu do banheiro com seu uniforme e o cabelo molhado. Ela andou pensando que, dependendo da pessoa, ela talvez não tivesse aceitado a proposta. Mas Clint tinha alguma coisa e ela se sentiu tentada a mudar de vida, a deixar seu passado pra trás como sempre queria.  
Clint mexeu no seu cabelo com as mãos, parecendo bagunçá-lo ainda mais e vestiu sua jaqueta de couro.  
- Essa é sua roupa de Gavião Arqueiro?  
- Não, essa é de agente Barton. - a roupa dele era parecida com a da Natasha, mas numa versão masculina. - E a sua é de agente Romanoff. Você quer tomar café? Ou comer qualquer coisa no aeroporto?  
Ela deu de ombros como quem diz: "tanto faz."  
- Então vamos para o aeroporto logo.  
Clint pegou sua mochila e Natasha pegou a dela. Ele verificou se tinha deixado alguma coisa, mas estava tudo certo. Entraram no elevador.  
- Vamos de táxi. Quer se despedir de alguém? Temos que estar no aeroporto ao meio-dia e ainda são dez e quarenta.  
- Acho que não tenho ninguém de quem eu deva me despedir. - ela respondeu, dando de ombros.  
- E nenhum lugar?  
- Esse país não foi bom pra mim, Clint. Não há nada aqui que eu queira levar pra minha nova vida.  
- E nenhum homem? - ele decidiu insistir.  
Ela respirou fundo antes de responder.  
- Nenhum. Eu não amo ninguém, Clint. _Amor é coisa de criança._ - ela olhou nos olhos dele enquanto falava.  
- Ah, é? Acho que você está completamente errada, Natasha. Talvez um dia eu te convença disso.  
As portas do elevador se abriram e Natasha ficou tentada a perguntar "Como?", mas Clint foi falar com uma recepcionista pra fechar a conta.  
A recepcionista era loira e bonita e olhava do canto do olho pra Natasha. Essas recepcionistas eram deprimentes. Além de dar em cima dos clientes, ficavam olhando feio pras acompanhantes. Clint percebeu que Natasha estava encarando ela.  
A agente escutou quando a loira pediu o nome dela pra deixar no arquivo e queria pedir a Clint que não desse seu nome, mas não foi preciso, porque ele respondeu simplesmente: "_Миссис Бартон"_. Senhora Barton. Natasha sorriu pra ele. As contas foram fechadas e eles pegaram um táxi.

**N/A: **Primeira história com narrador onipresente que eu escrevo e eu espero que não esteja uma merda. Bem, era pra ser uma oneshot, mas ai passou das 7000 palavras e ia ficar mt grande e pá, ai eu resolvi escrever uma long de dois capítulos ou três, vamos ver. Ah, as músicas que tocam ao longo do capítulo são do Dire Straits (Romeo and Juliet), Pink Floyd (Wish you were here) e Janis Joplin (try a little bit harder). AH, e a tensão sexual entre eles vai se resolver logo logo ((:


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de algumas horas, o avião estava pousando em Budapeste, Hungria. Os dois agentes desceram com suas mochilas e pegaram um táxi pro Hotel.  
Dessa vez, era uma recepcionista morena que olhava com a mesma cara feia pra Natasha enquanto ela aguardava Clint confirmar as reservas que algum agente da SHIELD já havia feito. Sr. e Sra. Barton numa suíte de luxo. Pra quê tudo isso? A recepcionista dirigiu seu olhar pra mão de Clint, mas ele a tirou rapidamente de cima do balcão, disfarçando, e Natasha foi esperta e fez o mesmo. Sr. e Sra. Barton seria válido sem alianças? Era melhor que ninguém desconfiasse, ainda mais se tratando do que eles iriam fazer.  
Clint pegou na mão de Natasha e eles foram em direção ao elevador. O arqueiro virou de costas pra câmera e deixou Natasha presa aonde as paredes do elevador se encontram, ficando bem próximo à ela e falando baixo.  
- Aqui eles não podem desconfiar que você é você mesma. Provavelmente seus antigos chefes já estão sabendo da sua demissão. Não vamos correr riscos, portanto, Sra. Barton, vamos ter que fazer um esforço e parecer um casal. - ele estava falando sério, mas deu um sorriso quando terminou.  
Natasha concordou com a cabeça e quando a porta do elevador abriu, Clint andou na frente dela pra que as câmeras não a filmassem, mas no corredor até o quarto era mais difícil. A sorte é que o caminho era curto.  
- Parecer um casal, é? - Natasha falou assim que o arqueiro fechou a porta do quarto.  
- Qual o problema? - ele respondeu com outra pergunta.  
- O que isso significa?  
- Significa andar de mãos dadas e abraçados em frente às câmeras. - ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio, enquanto se sentava no sofá.  
- Aqui não tem câmeras? - ela sabia que nos quartos não tinham câmeras, mas perguntou mesmo assim.  
- Não.  
- Então não precisamos fazer nada? – Natasha fez com que parecesse mais uma afirmação do que pergunta.  
- Não se você não quiser. - Clint respondeu e Natasha levantou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu.

Ele estava provocando. A agente se sentou no sofá ao lado do arqueiro.  
- E se eu quiser? - se ele ia provocar, ela também ia.  
Clint sentiu que tinha que parar com essa brincadeira e provocação, mas agora era tarde.  
- Você quer?  
- Eu disse "e se". - ela falou, virando pra ele.  
Ele fixou seu olhar no dela e sabia que ela queria. Não era só um "e se", mas ele não podia fazer nada. Não devia. Não...  
Natasha repreendia a si mesma por estar querendo tanto esse homem. Ela geralmente se controlava e os homens que se descontrolavam por ela, mas isso parecia estar se invertendo com o arqueiro. E ela sabia que não era uma questão de querer ou não, mas ela, simplesmente, não conseguia gostar de alguém, então, se ela fizesse alguma coisa com o agente Barton, podia acabar tendo problemas. E enquanto ele estava conseguindo se controlar, ela também conseguiria, não é?  
A questão foi que Clint não conseguiu deter seus movimentos e beijou Natasha. A língua dele se movia com agilidade na boca dela e ela não pôde evitar. Nenhum dos dois queria evitar, mas deviam.  
Natasha passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Clint e ele segurou firme o braço direito dela, empurrando-a e inclinando seu corpo por cima dela. O arqueiro parou pra respirar e encostou sua testa na dela, ficando de olhos fechados.  
- Merda. A gente tem que parar com isso. - ele falou, repreendendo a si mesmo. - Vamos sair do quarto. A missão ficou pra amanhã, mas vamos ficar em lugares públicos hoje. - ele olhou o relógio. - São sete horas ainda.  
- Clint, a droga já foi feita. A gente já começou, não faz mal terminar. - Natasha falou enquanto encostava a cabeça no sofá.  
- Então não era só "e se você quisesse"? - ele continuava com o corpo inclinado em cima do dela.  
- Não. E então, qual o problema de continuar?  
- O problema, Natasha, é que as coisas podem mudar entre nós e, apesar de não ter uma regra, o Fury reprova relacionamentos de qualquer tipo fora amizade entre agentes. - _"E eu não devia gostar de você como está acontecendo."_, ele acrescentou mentalmente.  
- Fury?  
- O chefe da SHIELD. Nick Fury.  
- Ah... Então tá, levanta. - ela falou como se não estivesse gostando.  
- Não fala assim. - sua voz tinha um tom repreensão e ele continuou onde estava, impossibilitando que ela levantasse.  
- Então sai de cima de mim, porra.  
Natasha odiava quando não conseguia o que queria. Não era questão de ser mimada, porque em alguns minutos ela se conformaria, mas nunca nenhum homem tinha rejeitado qualquer coisa pra ela. E agora o arqueiro estava fazendo exatamente isso.  
- Por que você faz isso, Natasha?  
Ela não teve tempo pra responder porque ele beijou ela de novo. A agente tinha conseguido o que queria e sorriu entre os beijos por isso.  
Clint a pegou no colo e levou pra cama sem parar de beijá-la.  
- Tem certeza? - ele questionou.  
Natasha segurou na camisa dele e puxou o agente pra cima dela. Ele considerou isso um sim e tornou a beijá-la, agora percorrendo o corpo dela com suas mãos enquanto a agente mexia em seu cabelo.  
Ela puxou a jaqueta do arqueiro e deixou que caísse no chão e tirou sua própria, fazendo o mesmo com ela.  
Clint tirou a blusa de Natasha e abriu o zíper de seus jeans. Ela o empurrou para o lado, imobilizando seus braços pra que ele não pudesse evitar o movimento e a agente ficou por cima.  
- Usando golpes de luta, Natasha? - ele sorriu enquanto ela tirava sua camisa.  
- Você não é uma vítima indefesa, então posso usar. - ela respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso e abrindo o zíper da calça dele.  
- Sou uma vítima sua?  
Natasha revirou os olhos e beijou Clint. Ele tinha que parar de perguntar essas coisas que faziam ela pensar demais. Ela sempre teve vítimas, mas o arqueiro, primeiramente, tinha recusado ficar com ela, o que não o tornava regra. E depois, ele que tinha ficado por cima primeiro. Isso não era justo, geralmente a Viúva Negra que ficava por cima primeiro.  
Natasha ficou imaginando se dessa vez a vítima não era ela. Vítima do arqueiro de olhos claros que tinha tirado ela da vida que odiava. Que ia matar os inimigos - e antigos chefes - dela. Que fez com que ela o abraçasse enquanto andavam de moto. Que estava protegendo ela. Que provocava ela. Que ela caia na provocação. É, talvez a Viúva Negra estivesse virando vítima do Gavião Arqueiro. E o seu corpo colaborava com isso. Uma pequena corrente elétrica parecia percorrer os corpos deles e puxá-los um na direção do outro.  
Natasha deixou seus pensamentos de lado quando percebeu que Clint tinha tirado a calça dela e estava abrindo o fecho de seu sutiã enquanto a beijava. Ela retraiu suas costas, impedindo-o e parou de beijá-lo para chegar pra baixo e tirar a calça dele.  
- Acho que você que está me fazendo de vítima. - ela disse, por fim. Mas se arrependeu. Ele não devia saber que estava conseguindo isso. Que estava atingindo algum ponto fraco dela pra fazê-la de vítima. Sendo que nem ela mesma sabia de tal ponto fraco.  
- Ah, é? Pelo que eu estou vendo, você que está comandando. Mas prometo não decepcionar se você me deixar fazê-la de vítima.  
Natasha olhou pra ele enquanto abaixava sua cueca, sorrindo.  
- Ah, uma pena. Agora que eu ia começar a brincar com você, você me vem com essa proposta. - Natasha colocou a mão no queixo, como se estivesse pensando. Olhou para a ereção dele, tão perto da sua boca, e pro seu rosto, mordendo o lábio antes de falar. - Sem decepções se eu for a vítima. Aceito a proposta, arqueiro.  
A agente estendeu a mão pra que ele apertasse e eles firmassem o acordo, mas ele puxou ela, que agora estava de joelhos por cima dele, e ela caiu em seu peito, mas o arqueiro foi rápido e a colocou por baixo de seu corpo, prendendo seus braços pra que ela não evitasse.  
- Também tenho golpes, ruiva.  
Ruiva e Arqueiro. Os dois tiveram o mesmo pensamento simultaneamente e sorriram um pro outro, sem saber exatamente que estavam pensando a mesma coisa.  
Clint colocou as mãos por trás das costas dela e a ruiva se inclinou pra cima, pra que ele pudesse abrir seu sutiã dessa vez. O arqueiro beijou Natasha antes de se abaixar e tirar sua calcinha.  
Ela gemeu quando ele começou a beijá-la entre suas pernas. Movendo a língua em movimentos circulares dentro dela e chupando.  
Natasha fez carinho nos cabelos de Clint e sua respiração estava rápida. Ela não se lembrava disso ser tão bom com os outros homens.  
Quando ele terminou, ela gemeu, reclamando e ele riu, mas moveu seus dedos pra dentro dela e a respiração da ruiva mal se acalmou pra acelerar de novo.  
A habilidade do arqueiro não se restringia a língua. Seus dedos também eram bons. Sabiam exatamente o que fazer e mantinham os movimentos circulares acompanhados das subidas e descidas dentro dela.  
Natasha não queria demonstrar o prazer que estava sentindo pra que ele não ficasse convencido, mas era inevitável gemer de vez em quando, mesmo que fosse baixinho.  
Mesmo vendo que sua respiração estava ofegante, o agente a beijou, quase a deixando sem ar e acelerando ainda mais os movimentos de seus dedos dentro dela. Natasha virou o rosto, desviando do beijo para respirar e Clint começou a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela ficasse arrepiada.  
Ele tirou os dedos lentamente de dentro dela e se apoiou na cama, afastando seus corpos.  
Seus olhos claros fitaram os dela e Natasha forçou-se a controlar sua respiração. Clint procurou na cama a sua calça, sem tirar os olhos dos dela e quando achou, procurou o bolso de trás, achando o envelope.  
"Filho da puta.", pensou Natasha. "Ele sabia que ia me comer. Maldito.", mas ao mesmo tempo estava agradecida pelo fato de que não ia ficar grávida e revirou os olhos ao pensar nisso.  
Clint ajoelhou por cima do corpo dela e colocou a camisinha.  
- Você ainda vai ser minha vítima?  
- Depende. Sim, se eu puder fazê-lo de vítima numa outra oportunidade. - ela estava falando sério.  
- Ótimo, nós vamos ter muitas oportunidades. - eles sorriram um pro outro, sem perceber a loucura que estavam falando e fazendo.  
O arqueiro encostou seu corpo no dela, lentamente, enquanto voltava a beijá-la. Ele percorreu os lábios, pescoço, seios e barriga dela com os lábios deixando Natasha arrepiada em cada ponto que sua boca a tocava. Clint traçou o mesmo caminho de volta do lado esquerdo do corpo dela, dessa vez.  
O arqueiro apoiou os antebraços dos lados da cabeça de Natasha e fez carinho em seus cabelos. A agente não se lembrava de nenhum homem que tivesse feito isso.  
Ele a beijava enquanto a penetrava e fazia a agente gemer entre beijos. Seu ritmo era lento e torturador. Ela queria gritar pra que ele fosse mais rápido e saciasse sua vontade, mas ele mantinha sua boca ocupada.  
Seus movimentos foram aumentando de ritmo. E as respirações dos dois também. Clint teve que parar de beijá-la pra respirar e manteve suas bocas próximas. As unhas da agente percorriam suas costas e quando ele fazia algum movimento brusco dentro dela, ela as apertava contra ele. E isso era bom.  
Ele aumentava o ritmo e as unhas dela arranhavam suas costas. Atingiram o clímax simultaneamente e Clint relaxou o corpo enquanto as mãos dela deixavam suas costas e pairavam na cama.  
Clint chegou seu corpo para o lado, se deitando ao lado dela e puxando a coberta que estava no pé da cama. O arqueiro passou o braço embaixo da cabeça dela e Natasha mexia os dedos no abdome dele, de olhos fechados. Ele se virou um pouco de lado e começou a mexer no cabelo dela.  
- Te decepcionei, ruiva?  
Natasha abriu os olhos e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Não.  
- Só não? Não tem mais nada a declarar?  
Na verdade, ela tinha. Primeiro, ela tinha gostado disso, tinha gostado dele, mesmo antes deles fazerem qualquer coisa e ainda mais quando fizeram. Muito. Demais até. Segundo, ela gostava que ele mexesse nos cabelos dela. Terceiro, ela gostava quando ele a chamava de ruiva.  
- Quer saber como foi o seu desempenho? - ela riu. - Bom, arqueiro, bom.  
Ele revirou os olhos e ficou calado. Não era exatamente isso o que ele queria saber, mas ok.  
Quando ele parou de mexer nos cabelos dela, ela se mexeu e saiu de cima de seu braço e virou pro outro lado da cama. Clint chegou perto dela, passou o braço ao redor da sua barriga e beijou seu ombro.  
- Boa noite, ruiva.  
- Boa noite, arqueiro. - ela respondeu, fechando os olhos e dormindo no segundo seguinte.  
O agente Barton acordou cedo e Natasha estava segurando sua mão. Ele levantou devagar e silenciosamente para não acordá-la e foi tomar banho.  
Natasha tinha sentido quando ele levantou da cama, mas continuou de olhos fechados, obrigando-se a dormir mais.  
Quando Clint voltou pro quarto, somente de toalha, ela já estava sentada na cama.  
- Bom dia, ruiva. Vá se arrumar, temos uma missão e eu pretendo acabar com isso logo.  
- Eu vou com você? - ela perguntou enquanto ele virava pro outro lado e tirava a toalha da cintura pra vestir sua roupa.  
Natasha se obrigou a não fazer nenhum comentário em voz alta sobre a bunda do arqueiro.  
- Achava que sim. Você concordou em ser minha parceira. - ele se virou pra ela, já de calça. - O que foi?  
- Eu não queria vê-los, só.  
- O que você está escondendo, Natasha?  
Ela suspirou. Não queria falar isso pra ele, mas achava que não tinha escolha.  
- Tem um deles que eu não vejo há três meses. Eu trepei com ele, merda. O filho da puta ia me tirar dessa porra de emprego que eu já odeio se eu não fizesse isso. - Natasha falou com raiva.  
Clint arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e sentou perto dela na cama.  
- Calma. - e de repente, ele estava com raiva. - Qual o nome dele?  
- O sobrenome é Trotski. Eles não usam os nomes. É o mais velho. - ela falou mais calma.  
Clint apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos, tapando seus olhos. Ele estava sentindo uma coisa estranha e, apesar de ser um assassino, mas sempre dar uma morte rápida pras suas vítimas, ele queria torturar o tal Trotski.  
- Você fica, então. - ele falou, ainda de cabeça baixa.  
- Não posso. Você mesmo disso que é justo eu ir, já que somos parceiros. - ela levantou da cama, mesmo ainda estando sem roupa, e pegou o uniforme da SHIELD e vestiu.  
Clint a observou e deu um sorriso ao lembrar-se dos gemidos dela. Seu telefone tocou e ele atendeu.  
- Ótimo, achei que fosse ter complicações com isso... Os dois, certo. Que sorte... E o Bill? Quero direto para o aeroporto. Vamos voltar hoje... Avise ao Fury que quero os dias que ele me deu pra missão de folga, já que vou terminar antes do previsto... Ah, sim, ela vai ficar de folga comigo... Obrigado, agente.  
Natasha olhou pra ele como se perguntasse o que estava resolvido.  
- Tudo certo. Os seus antigos chefes estão casa, de folga e pelo que consta, sozinhos. Bill vai nos buscar quando terminarmos. Vamos voltar hoje pros EUA.  
- E essa folga que você solicitou? - ela perguntou e ele sorriu.  
- Achei que você fosse cobrar o nosso combinado, ruiva.  
- Combinado? - ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e o arqueiro descobriu que gostava quando ela ficava confusa. Mas não devia.  
- Serei sua vítima.  
Natasha revirou os olhos, querendo fazer uma cara de quem não se importava com isso, mas ela sabia que queria.  
Clint foi até uma geladeira e pegou duas maçãs. Jogou uma pra Natasha.  
- Vamos. Não leva nada fora as armas, Bill vem fechar a conta depois e buscar as coisas.  
Eles desceram pelo o elevador e Clint colocou o braço ao redor da cintura de Natasha ao passarem pelo hall do hotel. Um porsche preto os esperava e Clint abriu a porta pra ruiva.  
- E ai, Bill? - ele perguntou, sorrindo, ao entrar no carro.  
- Estava demorando, Barton. E está me devendo 20 dólares. Terminei a minha missão antes de você.  
- Merda. - ele falou, enquanto pegava o dinheiro na carteira e entregava para o agente no banco da frente do carro. - Acelera, Bill, quero acabar com isso logo. À propósito, conhece minha parceira?  
Bill olhou pelo retrovisor e sorriu pra Natasha.  
- Bem vinda à SHIELD, agente Romanoff.  
- Obrigada, agente Willian.  
- Mas eu tive motivos por atrasar minha missão, Bill, acho que eu devia pagar metade. - Clint voltou a conversar com o agente.  
- Sem essa, Barton. Você tem uma cobertura em New York, vinte dólares não farão falta.  
Natasha olhou pra Clint, surpresa, como se estivesse perguntando se era verdade e ele deu de ombros, confirmando.  
A agente se arrependeu na hora em que pensou se ocuparia essa cobertura nos dias de folga que o arqueiro solicitou. Apesar do fato de que queria ocupar.  
Bill parou o carro em frente à um muro de plantas.  
- Ah, Barton? Eu sei que você não gosta quando se intrometem nos seus serviços, mas não resisti. As câmeras da casa estão desligadas. O cara mais velho está no escritório e o outro na cama com uma mulher no quarto debaixo.  
- Assim fica fácil, Bill. Não queria ajuda, mas obrigado.  
Bill sorriu pelo retrovisor e abriu a trava da porta.  
- Em meia hora eu estarei aqui.  
- Certo, agente. Ah, cadê meu arco e minhas flechas?  
Bill entregou ao arqueiro que deu um sorriso.  
Clint saiu do carro e Natasha foi atrás dele, abrindo um espaço entre as plantas que cercavam a casa.  
- Assim vai ser fácil, sem câmeras, com a localização das vítimas e numa brecha do muro. Queria que Bill não tivesse feito isso.  
- Gosta das coisas difíceis, arqueiro?  
- É sempre mais emocionante, ruiva.  
Depois de entrarem na casa por uma das janelas abertas do segundo andar, Clint abriu um pequeno mapa da casa e depois de dar uma olhada, seguiu por um caminho com Natasha bem atrás dele.  
Clint abriu a porta do escritório e a vítima estava sentada na cadeira de costas pra porta. Natasha ficou do lado de fora.  
- Senhor Trotski? - o agente falou.  
O homem se virou, rapidamente.  
- Quem é você? Não me avisaram nada.  
- Sou alguém com raiva. - falou, calmamente.  
Clint entrou na sala e se sentou na cadeira em frente à do Trotski.  
- O que quer? Dinheiro? - o homem perguntou, nervoso e abrindo devagar uma gaveta.  
- Errou feio. Outro palpite? - Clint deu uma pausa e deu uma olhada rápida e imperceptível pra mão do homem à sua frente pegando, provavelmente, uma arma na gaveta. - Melhor eu dar dicas. Lembra-se de alguma ruiva em especial?  
O homem engoliu em seco.  
- Ela fugiu. Minhas equipes de busca ainda não entraram em ação, mas em dois dias eu trago ela pra você. - ele falou rapidamente.  
Clint apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, segurou seu queixo e viu a arma na mão do cara, do canto do olho. Ele abaixou a mão, rapidamente.  
- Ela é minha, já. E eu não gosto de saber que mexeram com a minha mulher. - Clint sorriu e sabia que estava se encrencando, mas as coisas estavam fáceis demais. Seria bom complicar um pouco.  
O homem levantou, apontando a arma pra cabeça de Clint.  
- Ei, eu só quero conversar e você já está pegando uma arma, amigo? - Clint afastou-se da mira, encostando-se à cadeira, mas mantendo-se sentado.  
As mãos do homem tremiam levemente. Ele devia ter por volta dos cinquenta anos e estava devendo alguma coisa pra estar tão preparado com uma arma na gaveta. Clint imaginou quantas pessoas esse cara já devia ter mandado matar e quantas juraram vingança à ele. Eram muitas.  
- Suma daqui, ou eu posso atirar.  
Clint já ia responder, mas ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo e sabia que era Natasha pelo cheiro de seu perfume, sem nem mesmo se virar pra olhar.  
- Eu que posso atirar, senhor Trotski.  
O homem arregalou os olhos ao ver Natasha parada na sua frente, apontando uma arma pra ele.  
- Romanoff, aonde você se meteu? Há tanto tempo não a vejo...  
De repente, Clint se levantou da cadeira com o arco em punho e uma flecha pronta.  
O homem tinha desviado sua atenção para a ruiva e nem percebeu o arqueiro pegando sua arma.  
- E não a verá mais.  
Clint estava apontando para o pescoço do homem, mas abaixou o arco e atirou entre as pernas dele que apertou a pistola no mesmo instante raspando a bala no ombro do arqueiro.  
- Aaaah. - Trotski gemia de dor e se lamentava caído no chão.  
Clint colocou a mão no braço e estava sangrando, mas virou-se de costas e saiu do cômodo, pegando no braço de Natasha e a puxando consigo.  
- Vamos deixá-lo sofrer um pouco. Sem enrolar com o próximo. E eu tinha tudo sob controle. Você não precisava ter entrado. - Clint repreendeu a ruiva enquanto desciam uma escada.  
Ela ia começar a falar sobre ele estar sendo idiota em correr riscos, mas ficou calada. Falaria isso depois, afinal, tinha outras satisfações pra tirar com o arqueiro.  
O próximo irmão Trotski estava aproveitando o dia na cama com uma loira, mas o agente Barton não se sentiu incomodado ao entrar no quarto e interromper o casal.  
Os dois olharam assustados da cama e pararam de se movimentar.  
- Me desculpe, mas o que tenho pra fazer é rápido. À propósito, loira, é uma pena você estar no lugar errado e na hora errada.  
Clint usou a pistola e matou os dois com um tiro na cabeça de cada um e saiu pela porta. Natasha estava encostada na parede.  
- Ridículo e fácil demais. A maioria dos homens que transam com putas costumam ser bestas. Era o outro que controlava o negócio, certo?  
Natasha assentiu e Clint a empurrou pra dentro de uma porta aleatória, de repente.  
- O que-  
Ela ficou em silêncio sem terminar a frase, enquanto eles ouviam passos correndo nos corredores.  
Seguranças haviam escutado o barulho dos tiros e vieram verificar seus chefes.  
Clint encostou a boca na orelha de Natasha, falando baixo no ouvido dela.  
- Saia daqui sem fazer barulho e sem ser pega. Vou só verificar como está o homem castrado e te encontro no carro do Bill. Mate qualquer um que tiver visto você.  
O arqueiro abriu a jaqueta dela e pegou a pistola pra verificar se estava carregada. Entregou à ela, que foi pra janela do cômodo que eles tinham entrado.  
Clint abriu a porta devagar e foi em direção às escadas. Dois seguranças estavam no topo de costas pra ele. Acertou uma flecha em cada um e seguiu na direção do escritório.  
O arqueiro se surpreendeu que ninguém tivesse subido no segundo andar pra verificar se estava tudo bem por ali. Somente os dois seguranças da escada. Ainda mais à essa altura, que já deviam ter visto o Trotski mais novo e sua puta mortos na cama. Pelo visto, esses irmãos não deviam ser adorados por ninguém.  
O agente abriu a porta devagar, mas deixou só uma fresta ao ouvir uma voz.  
- Você sabe que merecia isso. - ela riu. - E agora está tudo bem, porque você está quase morto e eu mesma vou terminar de resolver isso. Trotski, você merece esse fim.  
O homem tentou gemer alguma coisa e Clint abriu a porta.  
- Eu falei pra você ir para o carro. - ele falou com Natasha que apontou a arma pra ele por reflexo, mas abaixou assim que viu quem era.  
A agente ignorou Clint e deu dois tiros no homem que ainda gemia no chão.  
O arqueiro seguiu na direção da janela e puxou Natasha. Os seguranças estavam subindo agora pra verificar de onde tinham vindo os dois tiros e ele sabia disso.  
- Vamos logo. - ele disse, enquanto passava os pés para o lado de fora da sacada e apoiava o peso de seu corpo com os braços na beirada e ia descendo com as mãos pela grade, fazendo força pra não cair e percebendo que o raspão da bala agora ardia. Natasha fez o mesmo e Clint ficou pensando em como ela tinha subido ali. Não era tão alto, mas não tinha muito em que apoiar.  
Ela era ágil e apesar de não ter tanta força quanto o arqueiro, podia suportar o peso do próprio corpo até a parte mais baixa e soltar quando estivesse o mais próximo que dava do chão. E foi o que os dois fizeram.  
Clint ia passando pelas janelas, abaixado e rápido e Natasha vinha atrás dele. Quando chegaram ao muro, Bill estava esperando no carro e os dois entraram.  
- Natasha, qual a parte do "vai para o carro" você não entendeu naquela hora? Pra eu ser mais claro da próxima vez. - Clint perguntou em tom de repreensão enquanto Bill dava partida no carro.  
- Eu sou sua parceira e não submissa a você, Clint. E eu precisava terminar de matá-lo, já que você não me deu oportunidade antes. Não venha querer me dar bronca.  
Ele suspirou. Não queria discutir com a Natasha e sabia que nessas discussões os homens sempre perdiam. E, em parte, ele também sabia que não devia querer mandar nela nem deixá-la de fora.  
- Desculpa. - ele falou baixo e entre dentes.  
- Oi?  
- Você ouviu, não vou repetir.  
Ela sorriu pra ele e o arqueiro não conseguiu não sorrir de volta. Natasha pensou em falar algumas coisas agora, mas o Bill estava ouvindo da frente.  
- Chegamos. Aeroporto de Budapeste, senhores. Tem certeza que não querem prolongar a viagem? - disse Bill, sorrindo pra eles do retrovisor.  
- Acho que os Estados Unidos estão nos esperando e não devemos demorar. - disse Clint enquanto os três saíam do carro.  
Bill foi ao porta-malas e pegou as mochilas dos dois.  
- Boa viagem, Barton.  
- Vai ficar, Bill? - Clint perguntou ao apertar a mão do amigo.  
- Tenho uma coisinha pra resolver. Depois a gente se fala.  
Bill apertou a mão da Natasha e eles entraram no aeroporto.

* * *

O avião tinha acabado de pousar em New York, Estados Unidos. Natasha estava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do arqueiro, que chamou ela, baixinho.  
- O que foi? - ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça e bocejando.  
- Bem vinda aos Estados Unidos, ruiva.  
- Eu dormi a viagem toda? Droga, eu tinha que ter falado uma coisa.  
- Pra mim? Estou aqui. Pode falar.  
- Espera a gente chegar... em casa? - ela perguntou, ao perceber que não sabia exatamente pra onde eles estavam indo.  
- Meu apartamento. Ou se quiser, pode passar os dias de folga que temos no alojamento da SHIELD.  
- Posso ficar no seu apartamento?  
Ele sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça como se fosse uma resposta óbvia.

* * *

Clint pegou as chaves no bolso e abriu a porta pra Natasha entrar primeiro. Ele entrou logo em seguida, fechando a porta e indo pro quarto colocar a mochila lá.  
- Não imaginava que você era rico. - ela falou, sentando na cama dele.  
- Não sou. Só tenho esse apartamento e mais nada. Não tenho um negócio, só recebo da SHIELD e não faço investimentos.  
- Mas tem uma cobertura no centro de NY.  
Ele deu de ombros, como se isso não tivesse muita importância e se sentou de frente pra ela.  
- Mudando de assunto... Se não quiser, não precisa dormir aqui comigo. Tem outro quarto, mas... - ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - se quiser, pode.  
- Tenho até a hora que formos dormir pra decidir. Mas agora é minha vez de mudar de assunto. Que história é essa de que sou sua mulher? E que você não gosta que mexam comigo? Por que falou isso pro Trotski? - ela perguntou séria.  
Clint ficou se imaginando por que ela estava querendo saber disso. Ela não gostava de falar nada que envolvesse sentimentos e perguntava uma coisa dessas? Tá certo que ele quem tinha falado sobre ela ser dele e sobre não querer que mexessem com ela, mas ela não devia estar perguntando e lembrando-se disso.  
- Primeiro, pra provocá-lo. Segundo, porque eu quis. Terceiro, porque eu posso. - ele falou sorrindo.  
- Pode? Como assim pode? Eu não sou sua mulher.  
- Ah, Natasha... - o arqueiro não ia admitir que queria que ela fosse. - Deixa isso pra lá. Por que importa?  
- Porque eu tive a impressão de que era o que você queria.  
E o que ela queria também, mas apesar de nunca admitir nem pra si mesma.  
Natasha ficou olhando pra ele mexer nos cabelos e depois olhar nos olhos dela. E de repente parecia que ele estava perto demais e que aquela corrente elétrica percorria seus corpos, novamente.  
- Ruiva, vamos mudar de assunto.  
- Não vai falar mais nada sobre isso?  
- Talvez eu possa explicar mais tarde.  
O arqueiro levantou da cama e foi pra cozinha fazer algo pra eles comerem.  
Natasha deitou na cama dele e ficou ali por alguns minutos. A mente dela retornava ao momento em que ela estava encostada na porta do escritório de Trotski.  
_ "- Ela é minha, já. E eu não gosto de saber que mexeram com a minha mulher."_ era o que Clint tinha dito e ela imaginava o quanto ele queria que isso fosse verdade, quer dizer, SE ele queria que ela fosse dele. Tinha o receio de que nunca ia saber.  
De repente passou pelos pensamentos dela o quanto ela também queria isso. Bem, pelo menos ela quis na noite anterior no hotel em Budapeste. Parece que Budapeste nunca mais seria a mesma na mente deles depois daquilo tudo.  
Mas ela conteve seus pensamentos. Apesar de Clint ser bom no que fazia, bom na cama e bom, simplesmente bom, ela não podia alimentar nenhum sentimento por ele. Amor era coisa de criança e ela não podia correr o risco de cair nessa armadilha.

* * *

Clint estava esquentando um molho e fazendo macarrão e tinha se se sentado à mesa enquanto esperava que a comida ficasse pronta.  
Ele tinha parado de pensar na Natasha enquanto cozinhava e ouvia música. Mas aí o aleatório não ajudou. Começou a tocar uma música ao mesmo tempo adequada e inadequada pro momento.  
_ "Take it. Take another little piece of my heart, now, baby." _  
Talvez ele quisesse que ela pegasse todos os pedaços, mas ela não queria, então...  
_ "Oh, oh, break it!_  
_Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah,"_  
Ele levantou, foi ver a comida e começou a cantar.  
_"Oh, oh, have a!__  
__Have another little piece of my heart now, baby,"_  
Sem ele perceber, Natasha estava observando ele cantar e mexer a comida nas panelas da porta da cozinha.  
_"You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good."__  
_Criança.  
_"- Amor é coisa de criança."_, Clint se lembrou dela ter dito isso, mas não teve tempo de pensar sobre, porque sentiu o cheiro do perfume dela e se virou pra vê-la encostada na porta.  
- Gosta de Janis Joplin, então. - ela falou.  
- Você disse que não conhecia música.  
Ela deu de ombros  
- Mas é Janis Joplin... - ela decidiu responder e ele sorriu.  
- Natasha. - ele falou ao chegar perto dela. - Além daqueles três motivos. Eu tenho mais um e eu acho que era esse que você queria saber. - ele deu uma pausa, ainda decidindo se ia falar_. "Ah, foda-se."_, pensou - Eu queria sim que fosse verdade.  
- Que eu fosse sua...  
_" Take it, take another piece of a piece of my heart now, baby. You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good."_  
O arqueiro beijou ela e ela queria. Também.

**N/A: **Tensão resolvida? hehe. Bem, acho que era pra ser só esses dois capítulos mesmo e esse seria o final... Porém, eu escrevi mais uma parte, mas não sei se vou postar ainda, enfim, vou pensar nisso. Ah, a música é Piece of my heart da Janis Joplin, só pra constar, e eu achei adequada pra situação. Tomara que gostem ((:


End file.
